


壹仟柒佰叁拾肆 R18

by SakurahiRei



Category: AUTO - Fandom
Genre: M/M, dirtytalk, 后穴异物, 暴力, 窒息play, 药物
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakurahiRei/pseuds/SakurahiRei
Summary: 就是车





	壹仟柒佰叁拾肆 R18

**Author's Note:**

> *嘉瑞  
> *就是车..我流嘉瑞  
> *请你们看一下警告，看一下：Dirtytalk，窒息play，暴力，后穴异物，药物

睡前故事03——壹仟柒佰叁拾肆 R18

 

*嘉瑞  
*就是车..我流嘉瑞  
*请你们看一下警告，看一下：Dirtytalk，窒息play，暴力，后穴异物，药物  
*2017-08-25

 

房间里的气温很高，和室外冰冷刺骨的冷意截然相反，这使一整个落地窗都布满了水汽。

格瑞闭着眼静静地等待着，他竭尽全力不发出任何声音和动静，只需要一瞬间，把握住麻醉剂失效的那一瞬，他就赢了。

四周很安静，不像是有人在旁边，但他知道对方只是不说话。

他在等待，他们都在，这几乎是生死攸关的最后时刻，不管是谁都不想放松警惕。

他唯一的筹码就是对方还没有动，而现状是紧迫的，他的身体因为药物而不受他的控制——格瑞在意识到这一点的时候，麻醉剂失效了，但是他没有办法按原来的计划进行。

“你总是想先一步于我，但情况通常都不那么尽人意。”嘉德罗斯从椅子里站起来，居高临下地看向躺在床上的竞争对手，即便对方没有张开眼睛，但不停跳动着的眼皮出卖了它们的主人。

格瑞很想握住拳头，可他诧异地发现自己根本用不上力气，手掌只能做出空心拳的姿势——那便是极限了，他皱着眉猛地睁开眼睛，紫色的视线直直地与对方的金色碰撞在一起，刹那之间互相相撞的杀气像是具象化一般地溅射了出来。

“你以为这是全部了，”通常他的面部表情都是空白的，可是现在他几乎想要为接下来发生的转变高声尖叫，来吧，你就是在等这个，“是我赢了。”

白发的青年猛地从床上弹起，他的眼睛蹬得圆圆的，被手铐桎梏在身后的双手因为他顺势的一个后翻而绕到了身前，他没有办法脱离束缚，但那并不太重要，因为只要他的十根手指还能用，他就有希望再次扳倒眼前金发的少年。格瑞在嘉德罗斯把手伸向腰后的一瞬间伸直了腿朝他横扫过去，在彼此的意料之内，枪械啪得掉落在地上，他缩起身子滑到地面上又是一脚把手枪踢得径直撞上落地窗。

然后，他感到自己的头发被人攥住了。

在一阵头晕目眩之中，他才挣扎地把痛觉神经重新聚集到了后脑勺。

“操！”疼痛让他下意识地骂出了声。

“怎么样？”嘉德罗斯向后拽着他的白发，强迫对方抬起头颅露出脖颈和喉结，他凑在格瑞的耳后急促而又低沉地说道，“这样够疼了吗？有没有让你彻底从药效中活过来？”

格瑞的眼前仍旧有些模糊不清，更多的是黑色的密密麻麻的杂质充斥在视线的两边，等他终于找回神智的时候，嘉德罗斯掐准了时间卸下了他的右肩膀。

不太疼，他不清楚是不是因为和麻醉剂一齐混入的药物的原因。

格瑞没有多虑，他放任自己的右臂在对方的手中逐渐麻木，转而用双腿向后紧紧桎梏住嘉德罗斯的脚腕，猛地一用力把人掀翻在地。

逃。

这是你惟一能做的，逃出这里你还可以翻身。

他的膝盖刚往前挪动了一小步，小腿就被紧紧抓在了对方火热的手掌之中。

“我一直在想，”金发的竞争者把格瑞翻了过来立刻欺身压了上去，他捏着他的下巴，力道大得要把下颚捏碎，“我一直在想没有了武器的你该会是怎样的，你的进攻就是防备，那么一瞬间失去了所有的你是不是就像是赤身裸体一般手无寸铁。格瑞，”他低下头在对方的脸颊边耳鬓厮磨，“你的灵魂，现在直直地面对着我的欲望——”

他伸手抵住了对方方才撞向自己的头，他从手指间的缝隙中看见那双仍旧一如既往的执着。

“反抗是无效的，它们起不到任何有利于你的作用，只会徒增情趣罢了。”

格瑞咬着牙借用手铐的力量用左手提起右手，然后猛地向对方的身体上一撞，在骨骼间的巨响之后，把肩膀归了位，疼痛让他曲起了身体趴在地上，从牙缝间钻出的嘶叫停止与冰冷的针筒进入到血管中的一刹那。

“我开始有些相信他们的‘鬼话’了，”嘉德罗斯拔出针管扔到地上，然后又从衣服内侧的口袋中抽出另外一支，他红着眼掐住格瑞的脖子，生生把人从地上提起，“‘烈斩’最厉害的武器，就是他自己，”他用针尖划破对方的衬衫，朝着裸露在外的皮肉再次扎了进去，无色的液体在格瑞微微的颤抖中全部跑进了他的身体之中，“那就由我来亲手摧毁吧。”

他扯下格瑞身上挂着的衣物碎片，和身份不太相符的肤色在暖气的作用下有些泛红，他低头吻上对方圆润的肩膀，舌尖轻轻舔舐过宵想已久的果实，然后嘴一张，尖锐的虎牙嵌进了他的皮肉。

“怎么了嘉德罗斯，”格瑞不安分地扭动着身子，想让身体逃离他的嘴下，“你找不到办法打赢我了吗？”

“笑话，”金发少年的手探到了他的下身，在对方不安的喘气声中扯下了最后一层遮掩，“我可以轻而易举地用任何东西划过你的血管，看见鲜血像从关不住的龙头里的水一样前赴后继地喷涌而出，你在我的手下抽搐、颤抖，”他的语调急转，“但那样太过索然无味，好不容易得到的机会，为什么不好好利用享受呢？同样是坠入深渊，我更想看到你因为高潮而在我的身下颤抖，你的身体会被我的阴茎一次次地贯穿，平坦的小腹也许会因此而出现不起眼的曲线，但那足够令你羞愧地想要自裁——可那不会发生，”嘉德罗斯的手从他的胸膛滑到腹部，在一阵情色的摸索之中划过腰部引来他的一阵轻颤，最后食指抵上他的尾椎，“你只能在‘死’在快感里。”

“疯子！”格瑞想要集中起注意力，可是他的神智在对方的言语中不停地涣散着，眼中暖色的灯光变为冷调，那一头金灿灿的头发竟然变为了全黑，他的世界正在扭曲，没有规律，而又令人作呕。

嘉德罗斯轻笑：“怎么？你还不够清楚吗？”他的手上不知何时多出的情趣物品令对方一阵颤抖，格瑞几乎就要觉得那是他最后的挣扎，“你我谁又不是早就疯魔了的野兽呢。”

他把跳蛋抵在没经过任何润滑的穴口，安慰似的用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的下巴:“你会受伤，可是亲爱的，别担心，你所受的痛苦都是为了更透彻地记住一切。”他的话音刚落，黑灰色的硬物便破开了狭小的穴口，撑开他甬道中的所有褶皱，亲吻每一寸肌肤和软肉一往直前地冲刺着，从破碎的肉体处流出的血液给惨白的肤色添了唯一的色彩。

“啊啊啊——！你他妈——”疼痛让他摆脱幻觉，格瑞的双手条件反射地举了起来，他想要让拳头砸在地上，想让双手变为利刃划破自己的胸膛，既然一分为二的撕裂是如此得刺人心骨，那为什么我还没有死去，让我解脱，求你别……

“疼痛是这个世界上最好的礼物，它让你知晓你仍旧在呼吸，”嘉德罗斯没有再往里推去，但他同样也不会就此结束，身下这个青年的躯体是如此的令人着迷，他的身姿不论身处何方都是那么耀眼，“如此完美，便如此令我想要摧毁。”

格瑞的后穴无意识地收缩着，他的神智再次跌入了谷底，甚至感受不到因为微小的吸咬跳蛋愈陷愈深，此时此刻，他就是好像是臣服在水中的蛟龙，离不开水的诱惑却也无法阻挡氧气的邀请，他的下一次尖叫始于身体内异物的震动。

“不太尽人意，但它能让你如此美丽，”他的双手掐住格瑞的大腿，毫不心软地在上留下深色的指印，开关被他直接开到了最大的一档扔在了一边，他拿仍旧卧居在外裤中的下体磨蹭着他大腿内侧的皮肉，满意地看见泛红的皮肤，嘉德罗斯舔去对方眼角溢出的生理泪水，用自己都难以置信的温柔看着那双失焦的双眼，“格瑞，你不会想到有一天竟会在我的身下哭泣吧？”

白发的青年呼吸有些急促，更让他心烦意乱的是嘴中咬不住的呻吟，药物把他对自己身体的控制权全部收走，所有的感官都一同集中在吞吐着硬物的后穴之中，他感到原本冰凉的物体在自己的身体内发热，他感到自己的内壁不知廉耻地不停收缩，像一张开合的嘴一般让跳蛋在身体里滑动摩擦，每一次触碰和急速的跳动都勾起了体内不存在的神经线，它们牵动着内脏，邀请其与之共舞。

“啊……啊啊，哈、别……太——请——！！”

“告诉我你想要什么？”嘉德罗斯紧紧地贴着他的躯体，随着自己把握住的节拍一次次地向前磨蹭着，他的衣物磨得他生疼，但那已经不重要了，他知道他只能感受到决堤的快感，以及被药物勾起的欲望——那是最原始，最美丽的思考，“格瑞，告诉我你想要什么，我就让你解脱！”

他垂眸看着对方几乎泛白的双眼，他一刻都不能等了，只要一句话，随便那句话，求你，让我进入你的身体，让我在你的体内狂欢。

“你，”他感到窒息，溺水之前的痛苦充斥着大脑，他想起两针管的药剂，不知大那是什么，但他知道在结束一切之后，他会让这东西的生产者消失得一干二净，“你做梦——”

急转而上的尾音填满了嘉德罗斯心中的空缺，而与此同时他自己则负责塞满格瑞空洞的欲望，他就着跳动着的异物长驱直入，那不是阻碍——永远没有别的东西能够挤进你我的空间了，那颗小小的物体就好像是另一个自己，在最前方充当着开拓者，闯进未知的领域。

“什么能让你足够兴奋？”嘉德罗斯倾身向前，他的动作引来格瑞的颤抖和啜泣，“颤抖的体内还是另一个人的半身？”他的视线始终没有离开那双眼睛，哪怕它们现在是多么的浑浊，“还是说房间内的监控摄像头？”他感到对方躯体的僵硬，他知道，这就是了，将格瑞的手指一根根地从悬崖的石块上掰开，让最后一根小手指的脱离带给他最深的绝望，“你应该知道的，作为最后的‘战场’，我们的一举一动都需要被监视着。那头是怎样的景象？看到如此淫乱的冰山第二名究竟是一饱眼福还是诧异得令人无法动弹？更或者是，有人看着这般上演的景象直接让自己的阴茎释放在对你热烈的遐想之中？”

“闭啊啊……哈啊，闭嘴！”格瑞想用手推开对方贴着自己的胸膛，可他的推搡却看上去是另一种形式的邀请，“呜！！！”

突然被掐住的喉口让他呛出变了调的呜咽，过分的窒息之感让他感到额前的血管在下一秒就会断裂，但身下的快感仍旧没有停止，他感到身体内部分泌出的液体令他兴奋，松软的穴口想要吞入更多，而最深处的震动已经幻化成了自身的一部分，你我不分。

嘉德罗斯的双手不停地收紧，他的双眼泛红，在冲撞中几乎疯癫，直到对方痉挛的身体在手下越变越软他才松手，最后一次，就好像是登顶的胜利旗帜突然升起，他把所有留在对方的身体之内。  
他紧紧抱住他的躯体，在颈窝落下深吻。

 

-End-  
FT:错字不想找了将就一下吧......是一个组织招募百人中最好杀手的最终测试……有点，病态的爱吧。


End file.
